Illusions
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: A mysterious being has been haunting Stiles' nightmares and messing with his mind. Changing memories and feeding him illusion after illusion. Will the group figure out what's destroying him from the inside out, or will it tear him apart, piece by piece?
1. Prologue

**So here is the prologue to my newest fanfic, Illusions, this story is going to be in Stiles' point of view and should be fairly confusing. It will jump around a lot and might seem like a group of one-shots all connected, but that's going to be the point.**

The unnatural, swirling purple eyes scared me. I had no idea what it was, if it was friend or foe. But I couldn't control myself either way. I suddenly found my body inexplicably drawn forward, moving without my permission. Trying to get to the strange, glowing eyes, the deep orbs of light growing larger the closer I got. I was horrified yet mesmerized at once, needing to find out who owned those beautiful but haunting eyes. At the same time as the intense longing was a strong sensation that wasn't quite horror or terror. It was unexplainable, unable to be put into words. The indescribable feeling grew weaker, being overpowered by the intense _need_ to be closer, to find out what creature had purple eyes, to learn more about this stranger, this person who smelled unfamiliar but like home at the same time. I still couldn't see the face of the owner of those eyes, couldn't see their body to define gender. I had nothing to identify them with, only their eyes, their mysterious, beautiful eyes. Slowly my vision leeched away, leaving everything black except two, pale, shimmering silvery purple, rings until those, too, faded from existence.


	2. Dammit Stiles!

**So I already had this written and typed up, so here's chapter one!**

Bolting up in bed, an unvoiced scream frozen on my lips. That _damned_ dream again. Weeks of seeing those same images and events unfolding before me, countless times. Weeks of researching any supernatural being that had purple eyes. Weeks of _nothing_ but wasted time. Weeks I poured into numerous books, websites, anything with the mention of purple eyed beasts and nothing. Never had I researched _anything_ for weeks with nothing but a blank slate to show for it. Weeks of agonizing over what this was. Weeks of keeping secrets from the pack. Weeks of my body doing things without my permission. Weeks of randomly missing memories. Weeks of "What the _hell_ is happening?" Weeks of "Fuck you purple eyed asshole!"

I flop onto my bed again and sigh, wanting to tell, at the very least, Scott about what was happening to me. I hear my window being slid open and I just roll my eyes and sigh as I flip to see who the offending wolf is this time. Seeing no one, I furrow my eyebrows and get up, walking to the still closed window. Nothing but my own reflection, I lift my hand and place it on the cold glass, the heat seeps into the pane of glass, leaving a ring of steam around my hand, pulling back from the clear surface, the perfect handprint lingers a moment before disappearing.

Hearing the annoying chime of my cellphone alerting me to a text from Derek, I roll my eyes and scoop it up from the nightstand beside my bed smiling. Swiping a finger across the screen to unlock the device before tapping on the little icon depicting an open envelope. Clicking on the new message, I see it's the usual caveman, 'Pack meeting.' No explanations or emojis, but I love that about him. So of course I have to brighten his life up. 'Pack meeting or late night booty call? ;)' After sending the message I pull on my worn out, beat up black converse. Grabbing my keys I walk out, locking the door, Dad most likely wouldn't be back tonight.

Twisting the key in the ignition, I turn on my baby before making the drive to Derek's newly remodeled family home. There were no cars other than the Camaro out front, so either everyone had run over or I was somehow early. Walking in as I always did for pack meetings, I quickly notice it's extremely dark for everyone to be congregating. I know I had mentioned this being a booty call, but I was just joking. I wouldn't be able to handle that yet in my tender youth.

"Derek? You here?" Turning on lights as I walked through the house, I probably could have found my way around without the lights, but I've been living in a horror movie for long enough to know that rule number four is to _always_ turn on lights. I hear the stairs slightly creaking under weight so I, having detective's blood running through my veins, walk over to investigate. Turning around to head to the stairs, I'm greeted with a very muscular, very defined, very bare chest. Looking up from the pectorals, I see that the yummy chest belongs to a very tired, very annoyed, though still attractive, looking Derek. Running his hand through already mussed hair before dragging it down his face, groaning softly as he sees it's me.

"What are you doing here Stiles? It's midnight. You should be sleeping…" Derek was surprisingly adorable when sleepy, though I would never tell him that, no need to give him _more_ reason to hate me. Oh, right. He had asked me a question.

"You sent me a message..?" I state matter-of-factly, but it sounds more like a confused mess of words. Everything seemed that way around him. I pull out my phone, still opened to the message from Derek but of course there is no message and it really is midnight. When I had got the message it was only ten. He glances at the screen with only one eye slightly cracked, just enough to see, the light emitted from the device too bright for his sensitive eyes.

"Stiles, are you okay? You've seemed stranger than usual lately." He sounds genuinely concerned and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just need some sleep is all…" He looks hesitant, like he doesn't want me to leave, but he simply nods and heads up the stairs again. Shaking my head and turning around, I leave. I definitely need to get a grip. Dammit Stiles! I curse myself as I get back on the road. Finally back home, I fall asleep quickly, but am pitched back into a nightmare. This time, it's different. I was sitting on my bed, fidgeting with my phone when the door opens. I look over and see a creature with swirling purple eyes. The person is wearing a hoodie, I can't see their face and the red fabric is too baggy to make out a gender. I walk over, fascinated by those eyes, I pull off the hood to reveal the face. The head is that of a fox, enlarged to be proportionate with a human body. The fur is scraggly, like this kitsune had been in many fights, though the coat was clean. The eyes were large, the pupils red slits slashing through the irises. What should have been the whites of the eyes was purple as well, but a deep violet color. The creature's sharp teeth were bared, snarling without sound, saliva dripping from its lips. It lunges forward, its claws extended toward me. Though instead of normal claws, this creature had human hands with five, seven inch long steel blades in place of nails.

I wake up drenched in sweat, screaming. I checked the time, almost noon. I had twenty texts and five missed calls. Most of them from Scott, asking where I was and if I was okay, then the final message from him at nine, 'nvr mnd ur slpng' his atrocious punctuation made me shudder as I typed out a grammatically correct response. 'Why would you need to tell me that?' After putting my phone down, I sit against the wall with my knees drawn up to my chest, I rest my head on my legs, giving up. I no longer know what's real or not.

I hear my window slide open, but I no longer care, it just another delusion. The tears begin to overflow and leak out of my eyes in salty streams. A hand is placed on my shoulder, against my better judgment, I look up, into the deep jade green eyes of Derek. I see the hand not on my shoulder reach up, his thumb running across my cheek to wipe away the stinging dampness from my face. "Stiles… What's wrong?" His voice is gentle for once, not the steely commands so common to hear escaping his lips. His face is even softened, almost emotional. I was unable to stop myself from lurching forward and throwing my arms around his neck, pulling myself close, yanking my body into his lap. I can feel the embarrassment roll off of me, it was almost tangible as the blood raced to my cheeks and painted them an embarrassing shade of pink. Taking my arms back, I try to crawl off the delicious werewolf's lap, but his arms go around my waist and I was powerless against him. He held me securely in one hand and stroked a line continuously from my head down my back. My eyes slip shut and I nuzzle into him happily, I can hear him whispering but I can't make out the words. Then suddenly, he's gone. In place of his soft words is a sound that is like an electronic glitchy screech. His warm arms were gone, instead, there was just freezing cold around me, I look around to see I'm somehow in a blizzard, no person in sight. Alone in the snow and ice.

I try to get up and walk around, but my joints feel as though they are frozen in place. Unable to move, I sit helplessly as snow is piled on top of me. My arms and legs stuck in place, I feel the numbness spreading, and with it the hypothermia and frostbite. Just before I'm completely buried, I see someone, not just a random stranger. It was Derek, he seemed to appear in all these delusions. I try to yell for him, shout and scream to get his attention. To have him drawn to the pleas of help so he can pull me from the snow. But my lungs feel as though they are filled with huge blocks of ice. All that can be made from my throat is a strangled sounding gurgle, choking on the snow falling into my mouth. I see Derek pause, turn around toward me. He tilts his head back, presumably to scent the air. He moves closer to me, I managed the choked sound again, getting his attention and bringing him nearer. He finally spots me and pulls me out, almost frantically, and crushes me against his chest painfully, not only because of his supernatural strength, but also from the freezing cold engulfing us. He tucks me into his torso comfortably and almost warmly before carrying me to a house just barely visible. Opening the door was a blast of heat, thawing me out almost immediately. Shivering I regain control over my fingers and I cling to his jacket, not wanting to be forced to let go. Wanting to keep the scent of leather and forest and Derek in my nostrils.

He peels my fingers from their death grip on him and lowers me into a tub full of warm, soapy water. It smelled of vanilla and assorted spices, as I'm sitting in the steaming water, he pulls off my snow soaked shirt and he manages to tug off my jeans and boxers. Once I'm naked, he yanks off his own clothing and slides into the water behind me, each of his legs on either side of my body, his thick, muscular arms around my waist holding me against him, chest to back. He runs his hands over my stomach and arms, trying to warm me. The freezing chill disappears quickly, warmth and comfort seeping into me to take its place. He picks up a wet washcloth and douses it in soap. Folding the cloth in on itself, he lathers it up, running it tenderly over my chest, arms, shoulders, and back. Grabbing an empty cup on the ledge of the tub, he fills it with water and pours it slowly over my soapy upper half, rinsing all the bubbles off of me. Lifting my left leg from the sudsy water, he runs the cloth along it gingerly, barely skimming my flesh. He drags the cloth all the way up my thigh, soaping up my hips as well. Once done with my left leg, he grips my right leg and repeats the actions from moments before. He lowers his hand to underneath the water, stroking the cloth along my penis.

This snaps me out of my thoughtlessness. I whip my head around to look at the werewolf behind me, my face glowing brighter red than an alpha's angry eyes. "Derek! Why are you here?" He looks at me as though I had grown an extra head or something of the like.

"What are you saying Stiles?" He nuzzles my neck with his stubbly cheek. "We're married." I don't think I could have moved any faster, the bath water sloshed onto the floor as I turned away from him, pulling my legs in front of my body, crossed and covering all of me.

"Derek! What are you saying? You hate me!" I end up blurting out, no check-valve. He cocks his head to the side, looking like a lost puppy.

"What are _you_ saying Stiles? Do you need to see a doctor? Did your brain freeze?" I was about to protest, I did _not_ need a doctor and my head was _fine_. But I realized, that would be the perfect chance to tell someone what was happening. I twiddle my fingers, glancing down when I felt something warm but hard. I see a plain gold band around my ring finger, gleaming beautifully. I sigh, seeing the illusions were thorough, now how could I tell the difference? Was this real and all the rest of my memories illusions and tricks? Are these really illusions, or are they alternate universes?

Caving in to Derek's request of seeing a doctor, we finish the bath without any sorts of incidents before he told me to get dressed, as he gestured over to a closet filled with all manner of coats and winter apparel. With only a towel to cover me, I walk into the closet, but the world seemed to shimmer and warp as I stepped through the doorway. The closet I was standing in was definitely not the one I had been peering into.

**It might take a while for chapter two, but it will happen. I'm currently working on three stories, including this one, and trying to stay on top of my school work. But, even if it takes a while, it will happen! Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment telling me how I'm doing, complaints, praise, things you would like to see happening in the future of the story, guesses on what's happening to poor Stiles. Anything. Yeah, that's enough rant. See you next chapter, or in another of my stories if you read them.**


	3. The End

**So, since I have so much going on and many stories to be working on, I'm closing up some of my less popular fanfics. This is one of them, so this is it. The end.**


End file.
